robbie rotten and his nephew
by GohanSSJBlue
Summary: hey i saw the lacking of this type of story so i thought i would make one so here it is rating will change as i go along not sure what to yet anyway this is a wbwl and it starts before sephane arives. and just to point out harry and stephane when she arives will both be 10 and go to hogwarts or another school at 11.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is going to be my first lazy town harry potter crossover this chapter is going to be the prologue I may have made some spelling mistakes bet oh well. Have fun enjoy and remember I own nothing but the idea behind this

It was a cold Halloween at godric hollows the potters were in the siting room with their two sons harry and Danny phantom. No wait wrong series he is Danny potter (AN/although he looks like Danny phantom) they were twins and didn't like being away from each other but on that night it all changed for the worst. Voldemort (no nose) the dark lord chose this time to attack the potters for the children because of a prophecy about a child being able to defeat him that is born at the end of Julie. They were two families' that fit that description the potters and the green grasses. There were others that could fit it but these two families have powerful parents. Now the dark lord didn't want to do this. He wished that he didn't have to kill 3 babies'. but for his plans for the wizarding world needed them gone.

You might be wondering what these plans are well to put it simply the plans are to bring the wizarding world into the 20th century a noble cause indeed. but Dumbledore is trying to stop him he thinks that things are fine and that wizards should stay hidden so he labelled Voldemort as a dork lord and got some of his trusted people to comet dark acts all for his 'grater good' and clam to be Voldemort's followers before the got life in Azkaban prison.

So as he walked to the door given the secret by Sirius black Harrys godfather and opened the door slowly so that he didn't have to kill the parents but at last he couldn't not because he couldn't be seen or heard it was because they were with their children. So he walked to the door to the room and slightly casted two stunners onto them and looked to the twins harry looked at him with an anger look but not for long before saying "uncle baldy. bad" pointing at him. Voldemort let out a tear and said "I'm so sorry my nephew's I have no choice please forgive me" before he casted the death curse at Danny wanting to save his newly favorited nephew for last but he didn't count on harry intercepting the curse and go flying into the wall while the curse backfired and killed himself./p

Awhile later maybe 10 minutes Dumbledore appeared and revived James and lily and told them what he thinks happened and proclaimed Danny ass the boy-who-lived and that harry was fast asleep at the time.

Time skip there 5th birthday

Life sucked for harry potter his 'room' now was just bigger than a cupboard and had a broken bed. They lived in potter manor and it had 60 rooms that are never used and all of them bigger. His parents think he's a squib and his brother makes all of the accidental magic happen in their house. He got let out and told to make a cake for his little brother's special day every year since he could. And while we're on about his brother they drifted apart and harry wants nothing to do with the potters ever again for what they have done to his godfather. His godfather was more of a father than James was ever to him. But now he's dead. Because he decided to make harry hair black when he was for and his parents wanted Danny to be hair black. But Sirius keep something they didn't and that was who the real boy-who-lived is but he dares not tell them that no he will let them find out for themselves when it's too late. And time was running out for the potters to realize it. The had until lily's younger brother came for harry in 1 hour. Lilly went to Harrys 'room' and said "harry come out and make your brother his cake now!" harry walked out and went to the kitchen not saying a word and started to make the cake while lily went to wake everyone else up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Danny was the first one down with lily right behind him and as he went to make harry have an 'accident' lilly told him off and apologised to harry about it. But when she left danny came back in and made harry burrn his hand. This is the scene james walkes into and prazes his son for his 'pranksmanship' and they went to the dining room and he opend his presents.

When harry has finished the cake the doorbell rings and he gose to answer and when he seese some one new he askes"who are you?" and all he got was a reply of "you uncle" befor lily showed up and said " hello little brother how good to see you again how are things back at your place" the exctanged more plesenterys before she said with harry still close "are you sure it wont be a bother? My husband wants to train danny without harry about?" "sertinly he will make lots of friends andhave so much fun." Was his uncles reply.


	2. meeting stephine

Hey guys and girls welcome to chapter 2 I would have gotten this chapter up sooner but I have college work which takes up most of my time so I only can do this on my days off. Oh, well at least I can still wright story's for here so here's the chapter. Wow it's taken this long to get this chapter finished? I started 0n the 12/3/17. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 1 harry meets Stephine

Harry and Robbie just got off the plane from London and were now driving to Robbie's hideout I mean home and all you can hear from Robbie is "oh it's so nice and quiet" "it's nice to enjoy life without sports" and more like them. Then harry said something that made him stop the car "Can I go out and play?" which got the reply of "outside? In the sun? where all you can do is play sports? NO!" he then went home and all harry could do was read and get home schooled because there was no school because there weren't many kids. He did make friends with Ziggy and the gang (For those that can't remember I'm on about the kids from lazy town) but nobody wanted to play sports so he just went for a run at the crack of dawn and late at night. Then she came.

(5 years later)

It was very early in the morning and Stephine was walking around town board out of her mind wished to run into something fun but she didn't expect to literally be ran in to "sorry miss nobody's normally up and I wasn't paying attention" said? "its fine I didn't expect to see another fitness fan in a town so…..." she replied "lazy" finished? "I'm harry by the way" continued harry holding out his hand" "Stephanie" she replied taking his hand not expecting him to kiss it (A/N he was raised as a wizard for the first part of his life so he does know some things) so she blushed. Just then all you could here is a yell of "HARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!" (A/N he pranks his uncle for being lazy and not letting him have any real fun besides he is still the son of a mauder and yes I probably spelt that wrong) who asked "Stephine would it be alright if I hide at yours for a bit until my uncle calms down?" "sure I live with my uncle as well he lives over here" they then go over to their only to get told to go play with the rest of the kids so they go looking and finds Ziggy (A/N the rest of this goes on like the first episode with harry sticking with Stephine)

(Potter Manner)

In the past five years not much has changed Danny got lazier (A/N maybe he should be the one sent to lazy town?) and he got spoiled more by his parents. Lily was starting to miss harry but she didnt really care about how he is she was the onlyone to notice the lack of acidentel magic. dumb-as-a-door sorry Dumbledore said, "its fore the grater "good"" although she started to wonder what was the "grater good". Ever since giving harry to her brother she danny has been geting seroies training. She didn't want the last to men in her life to know something that only she really noticed was the amount of accidental magic being performed was less.

A/N hey so this is the chapter finished i would also like to thanks bluestorm28 for pointing out that i made lilly do a 180 with her feelings to harry. if anyone sees anything i did wrong please tell me and if it was a mistack i will change it and if it wasnt i will make it esier for you to understand in the next chapter


End file.
